


Smutshot requests

by NothingSuspiciousHere



Series: Mcyt Smutshots [1]
Category: mcyt
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSuspiciousHere/pseuds/NothingSuspiciousHere
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch/Technoblade, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Mcyt Smutshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095329
Comments: 31
Kudos: 41





	Smutshot requests

No ship is off the table (unless they’re minors)

I’m pretty much okay with any kink??

  
Request form-

Ship: 

Prompt: 

Top/Bottom: 

You can be a vague or as detailed as possible 


End file.
